Theft and Battery
Theft and Battery is the eighth episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, ''and the 26th episode overall. It released on February 12th 2015. Intro The episode starts off with Suitcase, Baseball and Nickel playing soccer. Microphone is then seen talking and writing in her diary, and Cheesy comes up to her to tell her yet another cheesy joke. Microphone starts to hear Cheesy's voices in her head, and reacts badly. Cheesy then walks away. Elimination The Grand Slams wait for MePhone to walk up, only for MePad to say that he's coming late. True - MePhone walks up to the elimination arena, but it looks like he's sick. Then, MePhone states that he has the "condiShAWn" after Tissues sneezed on him. Then, MePhone asks MePad to get on with the elimination. The first 3 people safe are Suitcase, Baseball and Nickel. Then, MePhone cannot stand waiting, and asks MePad to skip to the elimination results. To make things short, Cheesy is eliminated with a record amount of votes, at '''2605' (the most ever). Cheesy admits that his jokes are terrible, and after a bit of talking with Microphone, Toilet pushes him into the Rejection Portal. Then, MePhone then says that "the menace" is eliminated. Voting Results Challenge MePhone then says that it is time for the challenge, but he glitches (with Lightbulb joking about the challenge's name). Then, the contestants realize that something's wrong with MePhone, and then he finally turns off. Test Tube tries to save him by putting some rice on him (how some people fix their phones), but fails, with Fan commenting on it. Then, MePad gets an idea: they go to Meeple HQ and get the battery, with balloons made by Toilet. The 2 teams then ascend to Meeple HQ. Then, at some points, Soap overcomes her germophobia, Paintbrush gets mad at Fan, then Mepad uses calm Music to Calm Paintbrush down and Soap throws Toilet off. After Soap throws Toilet off, he rises, then comments about her outsmarting him, as he can fly. A bit later, the Grand Slams arrive first, and then confront a new MePhone. Production Notes Continuity * This episode reveals numerous aspects about the Meeple Company, which has been constantly referred to throughout the series. * Cheesy's record of 2605 votes breaks Apple's previous record of 2045, with an increase of 560 votes. * Box continues his background cameos, this time appearing 3 times. ** He first appears faintly on a computer screen as Microphone talks to Steve Cobs. ** He then appears inside a glass showcase as Cobs yells at Soap. ** His final appearance, which is the most blatant, is behind a counter as Lightbulb mentions knowing "a guy". Cultural References * The character Steve Cobs is an obvious reference to Steve Jobs. Baseball even notes this reference connection. ** Though Steve Jobs is deceased, Steve Cobs resides in MeCloud, which may joke that Cobs is spending afterlife in heaven. * AnimatedJames, well-known for creating C Students, Seniors, ''and the ''Sonic vs. MLP series, guest-starred as Steve Cobs in the episode. * MePhone4 repeating the word 'probably' over and over while malfunctioning is a reference to a livestream glitch dubbed Robo-Taylor. This occured in an Inanimate Insanity Livestream when Taylor's microphone malfunctioned, and caused his voice to repeat endlessly. * In the post-credits scene, when Steve Cobs' Meeple Watch is spazzing out, it briefly shows Shulk, a character in the video game Xenoblade Chronicles that became a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U, twice, each for a split-second. * When MePhone4 malfunctions, he displays the Scary Maze Girl for a split second. * The poster in the background of the Meeple building that says "Bendier than ever. It really shouldn't bend" references to a real life issue of the iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus bending in peoples' pockets. Trivia * The episode was released one year and two weeks later than Let 'Er R.I.P. on February 12th 2015. * The episode happens on 11 o'clock in the morning according to the meeple watch * Soap is the only Grand Slam in the elimination to recieve less votes than she did last time. * Baseball breaks the forth wall when he said he "got" Steve Cobs pun on Steve Jobs. * Sometimes when MePhone4 malfunctions, he sometimes displays random photos of people displaying their faces for a frame. * The text on the soya sauce bottle reads: "もしもし! これは びんの 生醤油は とても おいし 電話 と 生醤油は いくないですね!" Which translates to "Hello! This is very tasty phone and soy sauce is soy sauce bottle I is not good!" and for proof, go to translate and copy the chinese thing and then english * On the book that Cheesy reads: The Big Book Of Politically Correct Humor For 3 Year Olds By: Naught Fannee About The Author:  The recently single and well-renowned politically correct author is back again! He enjoys long walks in the park and fast food chains. He’s been accused of various crimes, but he didn’t do it, seriously. Promise. Raised in the literal sphere of innocence, Naught Fannee has been shelding himself from the harsh jokes of modern society. Reed Teh Revyoos! “This book made me lose all my friends.” “By far, the worst book of its kind. Do not use.” “I use this book to light fires.” “I don’t know why someone would make this” * Waterfall Ambience is from the Album "Sounds of Animania - Rapid Rapids/Death Falls", which is a reference to Object Overload. Episode Gallery File:Sneakpeakep8.png|Baseball, Suitcase and Nickel playing soccer. File:Nicklerude.PNG|Baseball angry at Nickel. Yayep8finanly.png|Nickel talking. 10940427_891431180891657_1012551379500331162_n.png 10978628 894557307245711 996695883593828775 n.png MqdefaultNDTU2JK0.jpg|Episode 8 is confirmed Lightbulb Malfunction.png|Lightbulb malfunctioning. Microphone yelling at Cheesy.png|Microphone yelling at Cheesy. Microphone and her diary.png Cheesy laughter.png|Microphone hearing Cheesy's laughter in her head. MePhone4 Malfunction.png|MePhone4 malfunctioning. TO3vxBL.png|MePhone4 displaying the Scary Maze face while malfunctioning. Looking down.png S02E08 Fan and Test Tube.png Boxcameo.PNG Found another one..PNG This is pretty funny..PNG Meeple watch malfunction.png Episode 8 votes.png|The votes displayed on MePad Screenshot 83.png|Cheesy Being Eliminated Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Eli [[Category:Viewers Vote Category:Voting Episodes [[C